caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon: Casper's Treasure Island 2/3
Part 2 of the Treasure Island arc. For more information click here. Part 1 In the cafeteria, Casper, Ra, and Mantha are having trouble preparing for lunch by themselves. Ra finds things harder with The Cafeteria Thing not around to make lunch. Luckilly, Casper found a cook book in The Cafeteria Thing's counter while Mantha is trying to run the kitchen equipment. Several minutes later, the kids finally got their lunch and placed on the table. Ra complains about why they have to bring the Treasure Island story with them since they never find anything harmless in Jasper's attic. Casper replies that the book looked harmless to him, and it hasn't harmed them while reading it. Mantha opens the book after she finished eating her food as "its later now". However, Casper and Ra are still eating, so Mantha has to do the reading untill the boys finish. On the Hispaniola, Mr. Arrow blows his whistle and announces a roll call. The officers and cabin kids are with Smollet and Mr. Arrow while Arrow is calling the names. He calls them inorder Long John Silver and One Eyed Pete, Slimey Jack (Blodge), Blonde Skull (Mickey), Pink Skull (Monnoco), Fang (Thatch), Doll-ey (Dummy Girl), Skinny Tom, Skinny Bald Tom, Fat Tom (The Gargoyles), Mad Serpent (Slither), Sweetums (Franken Leftovers, who is behind the officers), Pumpkin Jack (Pumpkin Head), Clueless Moss (Mosshead), Polly Sqawk (Harpy), Three-Eyed Sally (Triclops), Hunchback Marie (Qausi), which causes Smollet to get frightened by their appearance bit by bit. Halfway through the roll call, the captain tells the "ladies" and "gentlemen" that she would like to speak to them in her cabin immediatley. The scene cuts to Smollet yelling at the new offices demanding to know who hired this crew as she finds that many of them are the most cut throat villains and scoundrals she had never seen. Jim and the others all point to Squire while she points at herself. Squire explains that the crew look tough enough to handle upcoming storms incase they run into any. And that most of the crew members will take excellent advice from excellent cooks Long John Silver and One Eyed Pete. This causes Captain Smollet to tell Mr. Arrow that she is starting to worry about this voyage. Smollet approaches Jim, informing him that she knows that Billy Bones gave Jim the map. She then suggests that it would be safe to give it to her for safe keeping. However, Jim claims that he will be carefull with it, which Smollet takes as a "no thanks". Silver and Pete then come in with some fruit juice as a toast for the beginning of a so far succesfull voyage. The word "fruit" reminded Jade that she has to do the gardening. Jade picks up the seed bags and runs off with em. Silver gives Jim some grapes incase he gets hungry durring the chores, as something for a fine looking lad. Jim thanks Silver while Pete questions his brothers way of handing out fruit. Smollet tells Jim that he's free to leave now, which he does so with Silver and Pete following behind. A few hours later, Jim is dusting the railings incase Mr. Arrow takes that Smollets next observation made her furious. While doing so, he see's Doll-ey, Mad Serpent, and Clueless Moss having a conversation in whisper. After Jim accidently ease drops them, Doll-ey notices Jim and asks what is he looking at. Mad Serpent and Clueless (who doesn't know at the time) also join in. Suddenly, Fang in bat form shows up behind Jim, turns back to vampire form, and claims that cabin boys mind their own businesses (last time he checked). Jim tries to come up with an excuse, but Fang takes it as Jim wants to pick a fight. The crew notices Jim and Fangs confrontion and start chanting "Fight!". Before Fang can attack, Mr. Arrow shows up just in time to stop him. Arrow pulls Fangs ear while explaining that he will not allow a fight on Smollets Hispaniola. Fang sarcastically apologizes, which makes Mr. Arrow say "Good". After Mr. Arrow turns his back and leaves, Fang makes an angry stare at him. Jim leaves to continue his work after what just happened. Later at night, Jim is finishing the mopping chore. Silver and Pete show up to give Jim the dinner. Pete informs Jim that he has heard that Fang tried to pick a fight with him. Long John Silver pinches Pete's mouth and tells Jim that Pete meant to say that they heard that Jim's father was first mate before he lost his soul. Jim confirms that its true. A surprised Silver finds it as a coincidence as his and Pete's father was first mate before he lost his soul? too. The two headed cook then ask Jim how old was he when his father's soul got lost. Jim replied "six", which seems to have touched Silver. Pete tells Jim that he and Silver were eight when their father lost his soul. After a few seconds of silence, Silver asks if Jim can tell which way is north from the stars. Jim pulls out a compass, which he confirms that it was his fathers and the only thing to remember him by. Both Silver and Pete point at the big star in the sky known as "polaris" is where north is. Jim finds that their telling the truth after checking the compass, and correctly guesses that their heading south west. Pete wonders why they were heading south west untill Silver tells him that it not on their concern. Jim tells Silver and Pete that the bright side is that they will command a ship some day, which causes Pete to say that they'll probably will. A few weeks later, the whole crew is still sailing the sea. Jim has Silver's chef hat while the cooks are trying to get it back. A nearby Jade see's that at least one of them is having a greater time.? Jade tells herself that there's nothing to worry about as she's in a harmless garden planting fruits, vegetables, and dead plants. While? Jade's attention is on the garden, Doll-ey, Mad Serpent, and Clueless are sneaking up behind her with an empty sack. When they got close to Jade, the trio placed her in the sack head first. After tieing up the sack, Clueless Moss is lauching manically for a successful kidnapping. Doll-ey tells Clueless to be quite as they don't want any one to hear them. They run away from the garden to some place to hide. In the storage room, Doll-ey is demanding Jade to tell her, Mad Serpent, and Clueless where the map is. Jade bravely yells "never" and that Doll-ey attracts termites. This angers Doll-ey enough to command Mad Serpent to take Jade apart and juggle her untill she tells them the map's location. Mad Serpent does so, but Jade (or mostly her head) is acting like it's a ride. Doll-ey realizes that it won't work as Jade is just enjoying it. With no other option left, Doll-ey commands Clueless to literally land Jade's head in hot water. Clueless picks up Jade's head as he slowly tries to place her in a barrel of hot water. Suddenly, Mr. Arrow comes in before Clueless can finish the torture. Clueless tries to hide the hot water by putting his head in it, but it causes his face to turn red and he stars screaming. Mr. Arrow deduces that it doesn't look safe and Jade suggests that they should let the captain know of this. Back on deck, Livesey is putting Jade back together from the torture. Eric suggested using glue, but then remembered that Jade is a zombie. Smollet orders Mr. Arrow to lock up Doll-ey, Mad Serpent, and Clueless Moss for the remainder of the voyage. As Arrow leaves with the prisoners, Smollet tells Jim to have a chat with him in her cabin. Once in the captains cabin, Smollet converses Jim about what has happened just now. Meanwhile outside, Fang is cleaning the windows untill he hears a conversation from Smollet's cabin. The captain then orders to hand her the map, but Jim remains stubborn. A few seconds later, Smollet informs Jim that he has left her no choice "As captain, I order to give me the map". Jim finally agrees to give Smollet the map to Flint's trove. Mr. Arrow came in, and the captain orders Arrow to lock the map in the drayer. Mr. Arrow does so with the only keys to the drayer. Fang then smiles after hearing the word treasure map and then flies off. In the brig, Mad Serpent is hitting the bars with an empty cup. Doll-ey is getting annoyed with Clueless singing the blues to pass the time. Fang enters the brig, and Doll-ey notices him. She yells at Fang that their over here in the cell. Fang comes to the prisoners with a smile on his face. Mad Serpent asks what Fang is so happy about. The vampire tells them that he knows where the map is, so "the boss" going to be happy. He also criticizes the trio for blowing their cover by torturing the zombie so soon. Clueless then mentions how Fang will get the map. Fang claims that he'll just have to get it the keys from Mr. Arrow somehow, and that it's going to be "we". Doll-ey is surprised that Fang is planning to break the trio out before getting the map. Fang then leaves the brig, not before telling the prisoners to keep their conversation quiet. A couple weeks later, the Hispaniola is sailing slower with smaller wind. On the crows nest, Three-Eyed Sally spotted a huge mass of fog coming towards the ship. The watch girl yells at Mr. Arrow that their aproaching an suspicious looking fog. Arrow calls everyone on deck for an emergency. Smollet notices the fog and recognizes it as "The Lochness' Fog". She explains that it is territory of the very sea monster that dwells under this fog. Smollet then orders Polly to lower the sails for a battle with a sea monster. As the crew is getting histerical, the Hispaniola continues to sail towards The Lochness' Fog. To be continued. Part 2 While sailing towards the fog, Mr. Arrow tries to get the crew to remain calm. Smollet orders Dr. Livesey to research on how to deal with a lochness monster, Eric to light the way, and the rest to fill the cannons with cannon balls. As the Hispaniola enters the fog, the water starts rumbleing like there's something under it. Coming out is the lochness monster (the sea monster) roaring at the ship. Three-Eyed Sally comments on how else are they going to get "that thing" to the story, only for the captain to ask who she's talking to. The lochness monster then descends half its body like a shark charging for an attack and swims further away from the ship. Jim runs to Eric asking where the monster went, to which he replies with from the left bow. The cabin boy see's this from a telescope Eric just gave him. Jim yells out that the lochness monster is charging towards the Hispaniola from the left. The crew fires the left cannons, luckilly only one hits the monster. This only gets the lochness monster madder as it ascends from the water, which Jade confirms to Smollet. Squire and Mr. Furry hide in a nearby barrel just to be safe from the monster. The captain then gets an idea on how to escape the monster alive. Smollet orders Silver, Pete, Jim, Jade, and Polly to set the sails towards the direction they were heading previously. They do so with the help of the compass Jim showed earlier. The captain then orders Mr. Arrow and Fang to get the life boats on the ship incase they fall off. Finally, the rest of the crew are ordered to fire the cannons from the back of the Hispaniola when Smollet says "now". While the monster is still charging, the crew set the cannons to where the captain recommended. Fang and Mr. Arrow manage to get all but one life boat onto the ship. Just as the sea monster perpously bumps into the Hispaniola, Mr. Arrow falls into the life boat. Fang then takes a look at Arrow and just stares at him. The vampire reveals to Mr. Arrow that he just pick pocketed the keys, much to Arrow's surprise. The lochness monster then charges for another attack. Right after Smollet orders her crew to fire the cannons, Fang cuts the rope to the life boat, sending Mr. Arrow floating on the sea. Fang manages to take Arrow's hat just before he cut the rope. Mr. Arrow watches as the Hispaniola escapes from the sea monster without him. Arrow looked on the bright side as the life boat still has its rows. The monster notices Mr. Arrow and starts to approach him. Before the crew celebrate their safe escape, Captain Smollet gets the crew accounted for untill she hears no response from Mr. Arrow. Fang walks up to Smollet with a sad look on his face and claims that Mr. Arrow is lost at sea. He confirms it by showing Smollet Mr. Arrows hat. The whole crew is in shock to see that Mr. Arrow has been lost at sea. A few minutes later, Fang sneaks into brig to see Doll-ey, Mad Serpent, and Clueless Mossy. He shows them the keys that he swiped from Mr. Arrow, with one of them to their cell. Fang gives the prisonors the keys and tells them to wait untill Mr. Arrow's funeral. Fang leaves the brig as the prisonors look at each other. The crew gathers around for Mr. Arrows funeral while Silver secretly winks his eye to Pete. Smollet begins her speech with "Today, the sea has claimed another victim". While Smollet is speaking her speech, Doll-ey Mad Serpent, and Clueless open their cell and escape. Half-way through the speech, the entire crew begin to pray for the lost soul of Mr. Arrow. The prisonors sneak into Smollet's office and begin looking for the right drawer that holds the map. Doll-ey finds the right drawer, see's the map, and takes it out of the drawer. Smollet ends her speech with "rest in peace my friend" and sadly tells the crew to get back to work. The next day in the barrel room, Jade is inside a apple barrel trying to get over Mr. Arrows death by snacking on apples. Jim finds Jade wondering what she's doing there, which Jade replies with apple inspecting. The zombie tries to leave, but her foot is stuck from the apples weight. Jim then climbs in just to get her out of the barrel. Before the two can get out, they foot steps coming so they remain in the barrel. It's the prisonors and Fang. Doll-ey talks to her mates about how they can handle their mutinee plan. The mutineers stop discussing as Long John Silver and One-Eyed Pete show up, giving the kids relief. However, Silver tells them that if anyone mutinee's before he says so, he'll drop them into sea. Pete replies with "Yeah, like Mr. Arrow", much to Jim's surprise. Silver complains to Fang as he didn't say get the keys by dropping Mr. Arrow over board. The two headed explains that untill they reach Treasure Island, they will take over the Hispaniola and send Smollet, the officers, and the crew members that are loyal to the captain to the brig. After explaining the plan, Three-Eyed Sally yells "Land ho", which causes the Silver and Pete, and their henchmen to head up deck. Jim and Jade come out of the barrel with Jade claiming that she was about to like the two headed cook. Silver, Pete, and the pirates get a look at Treasure Island while having an amazed look on their faces. Even Woodworth is amazed by the sight of Treasure Island. The cabin kids get to Smollet and warn her about the mutinee being planned with Silver as the mutineers leader. The captain has a shocked look on her face when she hears this, then tells Jade to get the officers to her office. A few minutes later, Silver is preparing a couple of boats with some more pirates joining his main mutineers (consisting of the gargoyle Toms, Sweetums, Hunchback Marie, Pink Skull and Blonde Skull, and Slimey Jack). Before they get to leave the Hispaniola, Fang spots Jim sneaking up on them. One-Eyed Pete asks Long John Silver what they should do with "the ghost boy". It is then Silver comes up with an idea. In Smollets office, the captain explains to Jade and the officers that their planning an ambush on the pirates. Jim will let himself get captured, and with Mr. Furry, they will track "Mr. Hawkins" and start the ambush. Eric looks out the window and confirms that the pirates took the bait. Later at night, a blind folded Jim is being held captive by the pirates. Mad Serpent is ordered to remove the blind fold while Jim is still standing. Silver and Pete approach the young ghost and start talking about how he is going to lead the pirates to the treasure. Meanwhile, Jade, Mr. Furry, and Captain Smollet are rowing their row boat to the island for the ambush. The captain thanks Jade for coming along, which she replies that Jim is almost like family. Mr. Furry is getting sea sick from the boat going up and down. Silver is then seen offering Jim a deal, lead Silver and the pirates to the treasure and he and Pete will let him live "or something like that". After a few seconds of thinking, Jim acts like agreeing. Hawkins then asks to untie the rope on his wrists first, to which Clueless Moss did. After that, Jim runs off into the forest with the pirates realizing they have been tricked. Before they go after him, Fang reveals that he pick pocketed the compass. Silver grabs Jims compass from Fang's hand and orders the pirates to forget the ghost as they have a compass instead. Back in reality, Ra decides to stop reading for a break. Casper then asks if Ra is relieved that book isn't destroying the school. Ra replies that he is... a little. Mantha tells the boyts that they should'nt be sitting in the cafeteria all day and do nothing. Casper realizes that Mantha is right, they should do something other than sit in the cafeteria. The gang leave the cafeteria taking the book with them with Ra wondering if Jimmy has something to show em. To be continued. Category:Fan Episodes